The Great Merlin Project
by CaptainHazel
Summary: The Great Merlin Project is made for fans of BBC's Merlin. Members will be able to draw themselves as a Merlin character and then have their character written into a Group fanfiction. I hope to see you all in future XD The main group is situated on DA.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ  
**

**Welcome to the 'Great Merlin Project' we are a group of writers over on DA who collectivly write a fanfiction with the original Merlin characters aswell as ones people have created. The OC's are all carefully moderated so none of them are outlandish and stark, they all fit into the story. The group over on Deviant Art where it all began is called the #Great-Merlin-Project **

**so come and check us out, its really easy to be part of the group and we will be adding more writers to our team in the summer.**

**Each chapter is written by a diffrent writer and it is looped so we all take it in turns, I really hope you guys like this as much as we enjoy writing it, and I hope to see some of you over at the group in the future **

**XD Dancinghamtoro**

* * *

Chapter one - written by dancinghamtoro

Arthur strolled around the back of the castle, he didn't come here often but since he was free of any taxing duties and Merlin had disappeared again, he felt that maybe he should grace the more lonely parts of the castle with his presence.

As a young boy the kitchen gardens had been one of his favourite places, he would just sit in the shade of the large apple trees and eat the berries he had plucked from the carefully tended plants. Arthur had stopped coming once the head cook had caught him eating the strawberries that were for his father's meal that night, she had sent him running with some carefully chosen words and he still harboured a slight dislike to the large woman who provided all of his meals.

The garden was all in bloom with succulent fruits and colourful vegetables covering the expanse of grass inside the high walls. A door leading into the kitchens was set into one of the walls, and raised voices were coming from behind it.

Sighing to himself, Arthur began to walk forward getting ready to sort out one of the arguments that caused women to prattle like chickens, and was rather surprised when one of his newly appointed knights burst out from the doorway with one of the kitchen maids screaming profanities at his retreating back.

The maid was of one of the normal bunch employed at the castle, tall yet cheerfully plump with her hair in a messy bun and patches of flour coating her dress.

Storming forward with a large ladle in her hand, she hitched her already cropped skirt up to her mid-calf and advanced on the knight who was sitting on the floor trying to scramble backwards.

"What have I told you? Never try and steal food when the heads in, she'll have my neck if she catches me helping you!" The girl screeched as she slapped the man with a floury hand.

The knight who Arthur now recognised as Gwaine rubbed his cheek before shooting a smile at the girl.

"Come on sweetheart, we make a good team you and me, let's say we just forget this and you give me one of them lovely pies you were baking" Gwaine asked before being pummelled by the angry kitchen maid and her ladle.

Clearing his voice to announce his presence, the maid squeaked and dropped the ladle before staring at the crown prince like a startled doe.

"S-sire!" she squeaked again.

Waving the maid away, he looked at the rouge knight on the floor.

"Princess! Care to tell this fine lady to leave me alone?" Gwaine asked from the floor, his face still covered in flour from where she had slapped him.

"Gwaine I can't have you disrupting the kitchen staff, as punishment you are to go out on patrol tonight with the knights in training, maybe then you will learn what it takes to be a real knight" Arthur brought out his kingly voice and smirked inside at the affronted look on Gwaine's face before he turned around muttering to himself and walked from the garden.

"T-thank you my lord" The kitchen maid stuttered before curtsying and scuttling back inside the kitchen.

Arthur sighed, could he never have just a few minutes to himself?

Just then Merlin came running around the walled garden covered in a strange green sticky substance, screaming his name.

"Oh thank god I've found you Arthur, there's a monster attacking the lower town and your father requests you join him in the throne room" Merlin stumbled over his words before crouching forward trying to catch his breath.

'Obviously not' thought Arthur.

* * *

_Guys please review and add to your alerts, we take time out of our free time to bring you this and we all would really appriciate it XD_


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ  
**

**Welcome to the 'Great Merlin Project' we are a group of writers over on DA who collectivly write a fanfiction with the original Merlin characters aswell as ones people have created. The OC's are all carefully moderated so none of them are outlandish and stark, they all fit into the story. The group over on Deviant Art where it all began is called the #Great-Merlin-Project **

**so come and check us out, its really easy to be part of the group and we will be adding more writers to our team in the summer.**

**Each chapter is written by a diffrent writer and it is looped so we all take it in turns, I really hope you guys like this as much as we enjoy writing it, and I hope to see some of you over at the group in the future **

**XD Dancinghamtoro**

* * *

Chapter two - Written by TeaJunkieDrummer over on DA go check her out :

The fire in the torches that lined the corridors of the inner workings of the castle flickered and swayed in the breeze that Arthur left in his wake, as he moved through the castle at a swift jog. Loud footsteps could be heard behind him, echoing off the dark stone walls, courtesy of Merlin who was running to catch up with his Prince; a pale hand clutching at the faded blue fabric of his tunic in annoyance and exasperation as he moved to match Arthur's pace. Merlin was still covered head to toe in the mysterious green slop of goop, Arthur noted, and so the Prince walked a bit to the left of his servant to avoid any of the substance catching on his fine and expensive clothes.

"Really Merlin, what in god's name is it that your supposed magical creature covered you in? You look like you just came from the stocks." the Prince's befuddled amusement showed clearly as he gave Merlin a smirk and raised his eyebrows. Merlin scowled and grumbled under his breath.

"Well excuse me, Sire, but I don't think that's how you should be talking to me after I just, I don't know, risked my life to come and warn you about the creature that's attacking the lower town after I escaped said creature with skills beyond your comprehension." Moving his hands up to his face, Merlin swiped at the green slime uselessly as he attempted to get it off his face, only for it to smear and cover more of his sharp features. Then, glaring at Arthur, he quickened his gait and sprinted past the Prince; heading through the darkened corridors in the direction that led to his and Gaius' chambers.

"Just don't go hiding in the broom cupboard again, Merlin!" Arthur called after him, quickly turning down a different hallway. He passed through the heavy wood and metal doors of the throne room, silently cursing Camelot's apparent ability to attract every wild and dangerous magical creature known to mankind. Seriously, Arthur wouldn't even be surprised if an all-powerful warlock showed up one day, everything magical seemed like they were attracted to Camelot in the first place.

Groaning, Arthur focused as best as he could to his father's ramblings about how the knights needed to go out, be brave in the face of danger, and slay the magical beast that attacked their home.

Blah, blah, blah. Arthur had been in enough fatally dangerous situations to know what to do. So when he rounded the corner into the courtyard after the strategy briefing, it was only normal for him to command the first of his knights he saw to go with him to attack the beast.

"Percival!" Arthur called out to the taller man, beaconing the knight to follow him as he started towards the lower town, "I need you to watch my back. From what my father told us, this beast will not require many of us to take it down. As long as I can get into range of it to strike it down, I can end this quickly so as not to risk any more knights and civilians to fall from becoming casualties."

Percival nodded down to the Prince and took off with him, both cautiously making their way deeper into the East section of the lower town. They both startled and drew their swords as a piercing roar filled the air, accompanied by a loud thump and a bright blast of blue that surged and swayed through the air around them, it could only be magic.

"Now!" Arthur rounded a corner with Percival behind him, ready to face the monster that produced the sickening roar. Only to find that, the creature was already dead. Arthur stood, confused and still in a fighting stance, as he looked at the slain beast in front of him. It's large body was covered in black shimmering scales, and massive rough and scaly wings protruded from it's back. It was truly a terrifying beast, no wonder Merlin had run so fast to get away from it.

"Arthur!" the Prince whipped around, sword out, only to find Merlin; who was breathing heavily and had a goofy smirk plastered to his face that was completely out of sorts for this situation.

"Bloody hell, Merlin!" he barked out as Merlin just stood there, still trying to catch his breath from whatever it was that he had been doing. Sighing, Arthur put his sword away and looked back and forth between Merlin and the dead beast. "Do you know what happened, Merlin? Did you see anything?"

The black haired man merely shook his head as a strange expression crossed over his features for a short second. "Nope. I've no idea what happened, Sire."

'Whatever' Arthur thought, 'of course he wouldn't have seen anything, he can't even remember to do all of his chores'.

Scoffing, Arthur put an arm around Percival's middle and snaked an arm over Merlin's shoulders, and the three began walking back to the castle at a leisurely pace. "You know," Merlin voiced, "I think we all deserve some food after this. I know this kitchen maid named Hazel, she can get us some food from the kitchens-"

"Merlin, I don't want to hear about your castle gossip at the moment."

"…"

"Fine. We'll go see this Hazel character, all right, don't make that face at me. Stop it. Stop it Merlin! You think you can get me to do whatever you want by just looking at me like that- hell, stop! Percival, get this idiot away from me!" and as the trio ran about the lower town, Merlin chasing Arthur and Percival chasing Merlin, a kitchen maid with long brown hair by the name of Hazel had a feeling that someone was talking about her, but shrugged as she helped Gwaine steal more fruit and meat from the kitchens.

* * *

_Guys please review and add to your alerts, we take time out of our free time to bring you this and we all would really appriciate it XD_


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ  
**

**Welcome to the 'Great Merlin Project' we are a group of writers over on DA who collectivly write a fanfiction with the original Merlin characters aswell as ones people have created. The OC's are all carefully moderated so none of them are outlandish and stark, they all fit into the story. The group over on Deviant Art where it all began is called the #Great-Merlin-Project **

**so come and check us out, its really easy to be part of the group and we will be adding more writers to our team in the summer.**

**Each chapter is written by a diffrent writer and it is looped so we all take it in turns, I really hope you guys like this as much as we enjoy writing it, and I hope to see some of you over at the group in the future **

**XD Dancinghamtoro**

* * *

Chapter three - written by deathpuppet13 I'm not sure if she has an account on here, I'll tell you all later if she does XD

Arthur, Merlin, and Percival ran around the lower town until Merlin slipped on the goo he was covered in, sliding a ways. He started to pitch backwards but he fell into Arthur, who fell into Percival, who stayed upright while the other two fell. The two squabbled while Percival just stood there. A surprised Uther walked in and looked at his son, half covered in green slime, and the clumsy manservant completely covered in the same green slime, on the ground arguing like children, so like they always did.

Uther cleared his throat and Arthur jumped up, almost slipping on the goop that covered half of his face and legs, and bowed to his father. Uther repressed a laugh as he watched his son shoot dirty looks at his clothes and manservant.

"What is it Father?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing, I was just going for a walk and it seems that I've stumbled across a mess," Uther said sounding amused, "you can go back to… whatever it is you were doing."

Arthur nodded and Uther strode past his son letting a rare grin crack his stony features. Arthur shot Merlin a glare.

"You really can't stay on your feet can you?"

"Yes, I can, just not covered in goop." Merlin said grinning.

"That's it!" Arthur said chasing Merlin leaving behind Percival shaking his head. Merlin ran and dodged Arthur and he ran through the kitchen. Hazel gave him a knowing grin when she saw him with Arthur close at his heels. Merlin ducked under the cart that Hazel was working at. The tablecloth brushed the floor and hid him from Arthur. "Have you seen Merlin?" he heard Arthur ask.

"Sorry, Arthur, I saw him pass by a minute ago but haven't seen him since." Hazel said and Merlin heard Arthur take off.

"Is he gone?" Merlin asked.

"All clear Merlin." He crawled out and smiled at the kitchen maid. She wrinkled her nose at the green globs that now littered the floor. "Merlin," she said, "I just mopped in here."

"Sorry, got to go!" Merlin said, grabbing a roll of the cart, stuffing it in his mouth, and running off. He slid past Gwen and she stopped him.

"What is wrong with you?" Gwen asked.

"Arthur's after me. I need to get out of these clothes and then try to reason with him." Merlin said.

"Are we talking about the same Arthur?" Gwen asked. Merlin rolled his eyes and ran/slid into his and Gaius' chambers. Merlin ran to his room and rinsed his hair out. He changed and walked out to Gaius giving him the 'eyebrow'.

* * *

_Guys please review and add to your alerts, we take time out of our free time to bring you this and we all would really appriciate it X_D


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE READ  
**

**Welcome to the 'Great Merlin Project' we are a group of writers over on DA who collectivly write a fanfiction with the original Merlin characters aswell as ones people have created. The OC's are all carefully moderated so none of them are outlandish and stark, they all fit into the story. The group over on Deviant Art where it all began is called the #Great-Merlin-Project **

**so come and check us out, its really easy to be part of the group and we will be adding more writers to our team in the summer.**

**Each chapter is written by a diffrent writer and it is looped so we all take it in turns, I really hope you guys like this as much as we enjoy writing it, and I hope to see some of you over at the group in the future **

**XD Dancinghamtoro**

* * *

Chapter four - written by merlinlover

Mordred ran across the forest, panting heavily.

Alex was with her trustworthy dog: Patches as she was trying to warm up Patches with her fire power.  
She grinned as he was soon all dry, suddenly she felt something collide with her.  
The Nobel fell to the ground with a thud, using her excellent swordsman skills she was back on her feet with her sword out, extended to the stranger in half of a second.

"WHO ARE YOU!" She hissed.

"M-M-Mordred…please have been attacked, I need to get to Camelot and fast!" He cried.

She stared at him, trying to see if he wasn't lying.  
She rolled her eyes and helped the teenage boy up.  
He was about 18, a bit taller than her and a bit scary.  
But she didn't want to think more about it and too the teen to the castle.  
She guided the man around the palace, trying to find Gwaine or Merlin when she walked past the kings' room.

"Merlin, I don't care about it anymore just get me some food will you!" Arthur huffed.

Alex stopped and waited till Merlin walked out, when he did she called to him.

"Merlin!"

The warlock turned and grinned.

When he looked at the teenage boy next to her his grin vanished, she understood his feelings she felt it too, the vibe coming from this Mordred wasn't a friendly one.

"This is Mordred, he was attacked, or he claims to be, I think he wants the king…" She said.

"Alright…thank you Alex, you may take him in there while I get him food…" He said and ran off.

She nodded and invited Mordred to the room.

"Ah, Alex...who is he?" Arthur greeted and walked over to them.

"This is Mordred, he claims to be attacked…I must go, come Patches…!" She called to the growling dog and went to find Gwaine.

"You're the druid boy we helped those years ago, am I right?" Arthur asked as he put a hand on Mordred's shoulder.

"That is right, my lord…thank you again for your kindness…I…I need to tell you something…" Mordred said and sat down with the king.

Alex wandered the castle, she loved it, the windows were always colorful with pride, the walls were a dull grey that was completed with many red flags that showed the dragon.

She was admiring a gargoyle when suddenly she felt hands grab her shoulders, she caught the hands and twisted it and turned, giving a swift kick to her attacker that cried out in pain and fell down the small flight of stairs.

"Oh, Gwaine I told you not to sneak up at me!" She huffed and ran down to the knight.

"No problem Al, I need help, the kitchen just backed a fresh pork pie…mind letting me use you're excellent sneaking skills for a bit…?" He asked, letting his arm snake around her shoulder, giving her a grin.

"Oh Gwaine, you do know how to treat a lady, a little sneak and dash is what I need right now..." She smiled and they walked to the kitchens.

"We should wait till Merlin's out, don't want the poor sod to get blamed now do we?" Gwaine pouted

Soon Merlin ran out of the kitchens, his clothes clouded with flour as a large cook ran after him with a large spoon his scream of terror echoed around the castle.

Gwaine couldn't hold a laugh and nether could Alex, soon both burst into laughter.

"Oh, Merlin always makes me laugh…" Gwaine smiled before they went on with their plan.

* * *

_Guys please review and add to your alerts, we take time out of our free time to bring you this and we all would really appriciate it XD_


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ  
**

**Welcome to the 'Great Merlin Project' we are a group of writers over on DA who collectivly write a fanfiction with the original Merlin characters aswell as ones people have created. The OC's are all carefully moderated so none of them are outlandish and stark, they all fit into the story. The group over on Deviant Art where it all began is called the #Great-Merlin-Project **

**so come and check us out, its really easy to be part of the group and we will be adding more writers to our team in the summer.**

**Each chapter is written by a diffrent writer and it is looped so we all take it in turns, I really hope you guys like this as much as we enjoy writing it, and I hope to see some of you over at the group in the future **

**XD Dancinghamtoro**

* * *

Chapter five - written by sparrowcrazy u/4032283/sparrowcrazy

Morgana stood on the hill looking out over Camelot as the last rays from the setting sun gleamed on the castle walls. A falcon was circling high above the wood near by.

"Hunting" was the fleeting thought of Morgana as she watched the bird dive after some unfortunate prey. The thought seemed to hang in the air. She was hunting too, only her game was far more dangerous.. in this hunt the bird might end up as roast. And she wasn't gonna let that happen.

Abruptly the sorceress turned her back to the view and made her way back down the hill. She paused by the stream where she had tied up the horse. Bending down she scooped up a hand-full of water and splashed her face, the cool refreshing touch felt good on her warm skin.

As she untied the horse she let her thought drift; "The boy had better not fail her. Time was dire and she couldn't afford more delays. Many times her dear brother had escaped his fate, but not this time. This time Arthur's reign would end.. and the time of Magic would return.

"You would have been proud of me, sister" She whispered.

The plan was almost perfect, all ti would take wad a leap of fate from the young kings side; an answer to a plead from helpless boy.

It hadn't been hard to convince Mordred to help her.. he was all too eager to take revenge, and besides... the boy would do anything for her.

Morgana laughed; a cold, heartless laugh that echoed in the woods.

Up in the castle, Mordred was looking out the window; high up there a falcon was hunting.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Mordred snapped back to attention at the King's question.

"Wha.. oh right" He took a deep breath, steadying himself.

"It's Morgana, my Lord" Mordred's voice trembled slightly. " She came to our village, in the woods where the druids were hiding. She told us she was there to help us.. I was so happy to see her again.." he swallowed.. his gaze seemed distant as he continued. "That night I woke up to screams and smoke; the whole camp was on fire.. and there where bodies.. bodies laying everywhere. She said this was the punishment for those who would stand up and fight... for cowards who would hide and conceal who they really are. She said we weren't worthy and that we all would pay..." the boy cut of hiding his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking, unable to continue.

Arthur's face was grave. He put a hand on the boys shoulder.

"You did the right thing coming here..." he poured a goblet of wine and offered it to Mordred. "Here.. now I need you to tell me; was there anything else? Did she say anything else that would help us find her?"

Mordred took a sip of the wine and seemed to pull himself together. "Just that Camelot would regret their ignorance... "

Arthur nodded. "That's good. You're tired.. there will be food and room waiting for you, go and rest, and don't worry, we'll find her." He promised.

"Thank you, sire" Mordred rose and went for the door but before he opened it he turned around again. " There was one other thing the mentioned.." His piercing blue eyes met Arthur's and there was a fierce glow in them. "..something about "The Fire Within"..." then with a quick bow he opened the door and left.

When Mordred was gone, Arthur sank heavily into a chair, a dark gloom threatening to engulf him. Thought's of the ones he loved drifted though his mind. The betrayals. His father, Agravaine.. Morgana. Why him? Why did he have to bear this burden?

Sighing he ran his fingers through his hair.. this was no time for self-pity, he berated himself. Standing up again he called for the guard.

"Send for the Knights, I want to see them in the counsel room immediately." As and afterthought he added. "And find my hopeless servant Merlin."

* * *

_Guys please review and add to your alerts, we take time out of our free time to bring you this and we all would really appriciate it XD_


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ  
**

**Welcome to the 'Great Merlin Project' we are a group of writers over on DA who collectivly write a fanfiction with the original Merlin characters aswell as ones people have created. The OC's are all carefully moderated so none of them are outlandish and stark, they all fit into the story. The group over on Deviant Art where it all began is called the #Great-Merlin-Project **

**so come and check us out, its really easy to be part of the group and we will be adding more writers to our team in the summer.**

**Each chapter is written by a diffrent writer and it is looped so we all take it in turns, I really hope you guys like this as much as we enjoy writing it, and I hope to see some of you over at the group in the future **

**XD Dancinghamtoro**

* * *

Chapter six -written by TeaJunkieDrummer

Mordred slunk through the Darkling Forest; jerky, violent, and sporadic as he tripped over roots, the cascading greenery of trees lashing out at his pale face as he staggered into the blackened, and smoldering clearing. Morgana was still as night in the middle of the ruined green, her appearance just as dark and cold as the night surrounding them. The moon hung heavy and bitter over the duo, Mordred's pained breathing the only thing to suggest life was present. Not even the calming chill of the breeze that haunted the air was speaking this night. It was to dark. To cold. To dead.

Morgana raised her head slowly. Her tangled black hair swirling bout her shoulders as it came away from her face. She smiled at Mordred, but it was not a happy gesture, her smirk was vicious and commanding. Mordred was grown now, he had seen eighteen years in his life so far, and his magic was growing in power as well. Though he was still only as good as a common person who tried to dabble in the magic arts; alas, Morgana was confident that he would improve.

"I managed to slip out of the castle unbeknownst to the guard and watch, m'lady. I have set your plan in motion. The fool Pendragon believes that you have attacked my quaint and beloved village, and that I've come groveling to him for help in capturing and killing you." Mordred's tone was sarcastic as he barked out a venomous laugh, "I believe that I'm quite the actor if I do say, are I not?" bunching his dark blue cloak up to readjust on his slim shoulders, Mordred sauntered over to the dark sorceress with confidence, she in turn merely raised an eyebrow at him.

He draped a long arm across her shoulders, "M'lady, have I pleased you? M'lady did I do well?"

"You," she began slowly, "have done, brilliantly." her pink lips twisted up into a snarl. "We will have the fair city of Camelot in our palms soon enough."

"And it will be my pleasure to take the city for you, m'lady." Mordred's eyes were bright with excitement and happiness, he would make his mother figure proud, Morgana would be so happy when he took control of Camelot for her.

(Meanwhile in the lovely city of Camelot)

"Is it this one?"

"No."

"What about this one?"

"No."

"Okay… I swear it's this one!"

"No, it is most definitely not that one!"

"Then is it this one?"

"…"

"M'lord, Arthur?"

"Nope."

Merlin shouted insults at Arthur as he threw all of the prince's clothes back into the ornate cabinet.

"Why don't YOU go find the clothes you want then, you can not expect me to know what you're talking about!" Merlin's face was flushed in annoyance; he had been shoveling through most of Arthur's wardrobe to find some proper attire for the trip they were taking to go to Mordred's village that had been attacked by Morgana. Either Arthur was just messing with him (which was highly probable) or the prince really couldn't find the right clothes that he needed. (Which just backed up Merlin's idea that the prince was a bloody idiot)

"Merlin, I think it's very easy to find the clothing that I desire, what are there, eight cloaks in there?"

Merlin threw all of the said cloaks at Arthur, "More like eight hundred! Does it really matter which one you wear? No. I thought not." the black haired man stuck his tongue out in a childish manner. Arthur just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Now, as you resume your task of packing my things-"

"You should pack your own things, prat."

"-for the trip ahead of us, I will resume mine, as I have to go through who we're taking with us. The knights are coming with us, of course, and you as well. But we will need others, we do not know how long we'll be staying at the village."

"You should take Hazel with you," Merlin voiced his thoughts, his sentence muffled by the boots, armour, and chain mail that he was carrying, "she's a great cook, and we'll be needing more people to make food because I absolutely refuse to cook for ALL of you, again. Also, we should have Alexandra and Alex come with us, Alexandra knows all about herbs and medicine and there are sure to be injuries, if not casualties, if we meet up with Morgana, plus she can use her thieving and pick-pocketing attributes to help us spy on the enemy if need be; and you won't have to worry about her getting hurt," Merlin smirked, "she can take care of herself. And Alex is a hell of a fighter if I do say, she'll be able to help for certain. She's up to par, if not better, than most of your knights."

Arthur looked thoughtful, and was biting his lower lip in concentration as he let Merlin's suggestions fall in place. It was dangerous bringing so many men to the field, and these were all women for god's sake! Finally he nodded in agreement, "Yes, alright, and we should also have Dani come along, he can repair armour and swords if needed. Teagan must come as well, she's a smart girl, always reading those books of hers, she'll be able to tell us about some of the magic Morgana is using so we can counter it. Because we all know, that you wouldn't be the slightest help if magic gets involved."

Merlin clicked his tongue and shook his head, scowling, he would make sure to keep everyone safe if Morgana attacked Arthur or anyone else. But he would do it behind the action, and in the shadows, just like all the other times. But this time would be trickier, Morgana was back again, and he could already tell that her grasp on magic had grown a monstrous amount.

"So, to Mordred's village then." Merlin had gotten done with the packing, and was ready to send word around the castle to all of the people that were to accompany them on the trip.

Arthur picked one of the cloaks up that Merlin had thrown at him earlier, and chucked it right at his servant's head, causing Merlin to fall backwards with everything he was carrying, landing on his bum with an indignant scream, "Right, to Mordred's village." Arthur smirked, oh this was going to be a long, long ride to the village. Plenty of time to tease Merlin about everything he's ever done. So laughing, Arthur left his chambers to go start the knights on a practice drill before they left.

But unbeknownst to him, and everyone in the castle, Mordred was laughing at how perfectly his plan was taking effect.

* * *

_Guys please review and add to your alerts, we take time out of our free time to bring you this and we all would really appriciate it XD_


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ  
**

**Welcome to the 'Great Merlin Project' we are a group of writers over on DA who collectivly write a fanfiction with the original Merlin characters aswell as ones people have created. The OC's are all carefully moderated so none of them are outlandish and stark, they all fit into the story. The group over on Deviant Art where it all began is called the #Great-Merlin-Project **

**so come and check us out, its really easy to be part of the group and we will be adding more writers to our team in the summer.**

**Each chapter is written by a diffrent writer and it is looped so we all take it in turns, I really hope you guys like this as much as we enjoy writing it, and I hope to see some of you over at the group in the future **

**XD Dancinghamtoro**

* * *

Chapter seven - Written by Dancinghamtoro

Rubbing her eyes tiredly, Hazel pinned a thin cloak around her shoulders and wandered down towards the courtyard, the glass in the tall windows glistened in the bright morning sun, and she couldn't stop part of her wanting to scuttle back into the warm kitchen with the sweet smell of fruit tarts wafting through the air, instead here she was walking towards a large group already assembled on the hard cobbles.

Spying Alexandra and Teagan chatting admirably with Arthurs closest knights, she felt a little better that other females were being dragged on this ludicrous adventure; that she somehow thought, though she couldn't explain it, was all Merlin's doing.

"Hey Sweetheart, you brought me any of them delicious pies?" Gwaine shouted from atop his chestnut mare with a rather annoyed Alex, clutching Hector the dog to her chest, behind him. Scowling at the knight who had continuously caused her so much trouble, she spun on the heel of her scuffed boot and accidentally slammed in to Sir Leon.

Flailing her arms as she slid into the mud, her skirt ruffled up and splattered what could have possibly been horse manure up her leg. Groaning, Hazel sat in the mud slightly dazed as to how she was suddenly having a party with the ground.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" Leon apologised, a slight blush on his bearded face as he helped her up and lifted her on top of his midnight black stallion. Face red like a tomato, she watched as Teagan was primly helped up behind Percival, and gently pull a small leather bound book from the folds of her dusty blue riding tunic. Alexandra had jumped behind Elyan without much effort and was constantly checking that all the herbs that might be needed were packed in the soft leather saddle bags.

Due to previous experiences with horses, Leon sat behind Hazel so he could keep one of his arms wrapped around her corseted waist to stop her from falling onto the hard ground.

Arthur and Merlin rounded the corner of the stables squabbling like the pair of children they really were; Mordred followed the two with a sombre look on his handsome, yet frightening face. He twisted the rich green fabric of his travelling cloak around his pale fingers and leapt into the saddle silently, not bothering to look at anything other than a crystal clear ring placed at the base of his right index finger.

"Right men" Arthur began but was cut off with an offended cough that may or may not have come from Percival's horse was heard "Sorry, men and ladies, you have all been chosen to accompany me for different reasons, each of you has a talent and we wish to use it along the way and when we are actually at Mordred's village, let's get going I want to be at the river Veneficium by nightfall" He shot a blaring smile at the group and began to trot out of the courtyard and into the lower town.

"So Hazel, how long have you been working in the kitchens now?" Leon asked her conversationally as they left the towering walls of Camelot for the lush green of the forest.

"umm…about five years my lord" She answered back politely, knowing how true and just Leon was she didn't want to offend him, however he just chuckled and informed her she was to call him Leon, everyone else did.

By the time the sun was setting, they eventually made camp in a small clearing about thirty yards from the river bed. The small group dismounted and began to set the camp up.

Sliding off the horse with as much dignity as she could muster, Hazel was promptly grabbed by Merlin who informed her that the two of them would be cooking dinner for the party and that they maybe should start now.

Confused as to how the small fire Merlin had just made was suddenly hot enough to begin to cook the stew they both began to prepare, she let her mind wander till she imagined she was back in the castle's warm kitchen, dressed in her comfy old dress that draped at the shoulders and long hair pulled back from the front of her face.

"Merlin, what on earth am I even doing here?" She queried the slightly older boy as she chopped up mushrooms and turnips to bulk out the already meaty stew.

He paused in the stirring of the pot and looked at her over his shoulder.

"Because you're an amazing cook and the knights like you, not mention how a kind a friend you have been to me" Merlin told her with his brightest smile slapped on his pale face. Grinning back, Hazel cheerfully took over the cooking and instructed Merlin to tend to Arthur.

Once she had filled everyone's bowls, she scrapped the last out of the pot and sat down with a soft thud near a large oak, slightly disjointed from the actually group, she didn't feel like she belonged with all of them, she was just a kitchen maid, what had she ever done?

The bowl was suddenly snatched from her hand by Arthur and she was thrown over Gwaine's shoulder, with an indignant cry she was carried into the middle of the clearing and placed down next to Teagan who smirked at the knights' behaviour.

"If you are part of this group, you have to sit with us sugar" Gwaine winked at her and handed the wooden bowl back into her tanned hands, she scowled again, but this time good naturedly.

Sighing with contentment as she finished the hearty meal, Hazel grabbed the bottom of her skirt and pinned it above her knees so she could wash the dishes in the cool stream that ran in a small ditch along the forest floor.

Alex and Hector jumped up to follow her and three walked down to the edge of the river, the sky was a dark blue but enough light still rained down to see what they were doing without a torch.

Looking down at the pot and wooden bowls in her arms, she suddenly realised she had left about three of the bowls and a wooden spoon in the clearing, she quickly asked Alex to go and get them before crouching down to wash the remaining pots.

Alex skipped back to the clearing, leaving hector with Hazel.

"You're back rather quickly" Arthur commented as he bit into one of the crisp apples that had been packed for the journey. Alex chuckled briefly before answering.

"Ah, well your highness, if we hadn't left some of the dishes I could have stayed away from your face for longer" she grinned fierily at him before sweeping backwards with the crockery in her arms, however a shocked scream sent her spinning in the direction she had just come from.

Together with the knights, they ran down the sloping incline towards the river only to find Hazel standing against a tree with a large armoured creature with sharp teeth and bristling spines dead on the floor, the large pot embedded in its skull.

"Well, I don't think that thing stood a chance against you" Leon commented pretty uselessly before walking towards it with the other knights.

Arthur kicked the pot from its head and peered down at the creatures lifeless eyes.

"What on earth is this?"

* * *

___Guys please review and add to your alerts, we take time out of our free time to bring you this and we all would really appriciate it XD_


End file.
